1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system of an excavating machine and an excavating machine provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an excavating machine such as an excavator is operated by an operator who is a manipulator with an operating lever, so that a work machine including a bucket is driven, and excavates the ground and the like that is an object to be worked. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which a blade edge position of a bucket is detected, relation between an absolute position of a buried pipe and an absolute position of the blade edge of the bucket is determined, and an excavation position and an excavation depth by the bucket is determined by an excavation position/depth determination means based on the relation.
When the ground that is an object to be worked is excavated according to a target surface using an excavating machine such as an excavator, where the target surface is a part of a design surface of an object to be constructed, an operator of the excavating machine especially requires relative position information between the target surface and a blade edge of a bucket (excavation edge portion). The technology of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-056010 is capable of grasping the position of the blade edge of the bucket (excavation edge portion) in a side view. However, if the technology of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-056010 is used, during groove excavation using the excavating machine such as an excavator, the operator needs to presume the relative position information between the blade edge of the bucket (excavation edge portion) and a wall surface of the groove only with the position of the blade edge of the bucket (excavation edge portion) in a side view that can be grasped. Therefore, the technology of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-056010 may not provide a right and left status of a bucket in a width direction in an easy-to-understand manner.